Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 March 2016
09:09 and Chillpeashooter 09:09 PINGGG 09:09 Thomas the tank engine NUMBER ONE OF SODOR 09:10 Well, if you're reading this, 09:11 You'll have to wait until between 6 to 48 hours in order to enter the server 09:26 mag! 09:27 ajnsdi 09:27 hi 09:27 the server can be up from specific times 09:27 it may be only 6 hours 09:27 but it could be 48 09:27 idk 09:27 they said they are working on it 09:28 sodor? 09:28 http://prntscr.com/aempyn 09:29 Thomas the tank engine NUMBER ONE OF SODOR 09:29 ping 09:30 wmag 09:30 guess what 09:30 !! NEW RELEASE !! 09:30 thats why im partly afk 09:30 im start'n my channel back up again 09:31 kk 09:31 New release? 09:32 yas 09:32 a new vid 09:32 i released one 09:32 its been a year since the last one 09:33 well 09:33 somewhat a year... 09:33 wanna be the first veiwer? 09:33 well... 4rth 09:33 sur 09:33 some ppl allready saw it 09:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3b2nA86JQE VOICE IS TERRIBLE IM SICK BAD MIC SRRY lol 09:34 pls dont critic me on it 09:34 im sick and my mic SUUUUCKS 09:34 sure 09:36 you never knew i was a tuber. did you? 09:36 nop 09:36 x3 09:36 j 09:36 so 09:36 " 09:36 ? 09:36 wanna go play factions? 09:36 before the server? 09:36 *sigh* 09:37 i guess lad 09:37 did you get a base yet? 09:37 same server? 09:37 no but i got us some deadly armor 09:37 ... 09:37 i have four sets 09:37 well 09:37 i need to follow you 09:37 last time i hopped into a hole someone made and died' 09:37 well those are traps 09:38 lagggggggggal 09:38 "traps" 09:38 more or less dumbness 09:38 alright, go there 01:48 hypno1337 ping 02:44 Yo. 03:03 mag 03:03 maaaaag 03:03 MAAAAAAAAAAAG 03:03 guess what 03:03 our series has 10 veiws allready 03:33 wintermagnet ping 03:33 hypno1337 ping 03:34 ? 03:35 5res\ 03:35 BARBS 03:35 Hi 03:35 wmag 03:35 our series's first episode 03:35 has 11 veiws allready 03:36 btw renember im a small youtuber so its alot of veiws to me and maybe not much to you. no offence 03:36 ok 03:36 I saw it 03:36 Also I have less vids and less subs 03:36 wait 03:37 Link me your channel 03:37 Wel 03:37 ill advert it in the discription of that one 03:37 I have no vids and 78 subs 03:37 No need 03:37 i have 56 subs 03:37 Btw, put the server IP in the description for best measures 03:38 im so happy your helping me support my channel *hugs* 03:38 np 03:39 OMG IT HAS 13 VEIWS NOW :D 03:39 Wanna start the next EP? 03:39 Do you want to have 100 Views in little? 03:39 watch this 03:39 no 03:39 dont cheat it pls 03:39 i want legit 03:39 ik how to cheat it xD 03:39 next ep after megas thing uploads 03:40 then after megas we could do next ep 03:40 but i wanted to do a PVP warfare 03:40 you me and mega in kit pvp? 03:41 lemme show you something 03:41 really cool 03:41 WMAG 03:41 Hi 03:41 http://prntscr.com/aeqd7g 03:41 03:41 Do uoi still play MC 03:41 Here you go, I used this youtube destroying machine 03:41 Yes 03:41 *you 03:41 In fact we're rn talking about it 03:41 yah!!!1 03:41 and I was in S2 Ep 1 03:41 (trlol) 03:41 mega 03:41 You can join the server we're in 03:41 I've bought a server too 03:41 or was it the other way around? 03:41 03:41 03:42 1.7.10? 03:42 its S2 of an abandoned series and im makeing the new series and your in it X3 03:42 Which is for the public 03:42 (Yes that server is 1.7.10) 03:42 And the one I'm making is too 03:42 after megas thing uploads 03:42 Do you want me to tell you when the server is ready? 03:42 me wmag and mega might do a pvp warfare 03:42 Users vs. Users 03:42 PvP Warfare 2 03:43 Server WMAG ? 03:43 And I'll NOT be sure to win, since I suck at 1v1 or 2v1(2 v me) 03:43 Wait, the server I'm making or the one we're joining? 03:43 The one I'm making is bought, however, there is a JAR error. MCPH are going to solve it 03:43 well 03:43 Joining. 03:43 For that server that is public, I can give the IP 03:43 other random ppl will be there to 03:43 well 03:43 wmag , what's the IP 03:43 play.vortexpvp.com 03:43 I'll give you all equipment 03:43 lol 03:44 Also, PvPing has rules there. I'll teach y'all stuff 03:44 wmatg 03:44 wasn't I just on that 03:44 thats the server i recorded mega on XD 03:44 I mean YOUR server 03:44 with the hotel and stuff 03:44 My server? 03:44 I told you, JAR error 03:44 i recorded him with the ice server not the fire one dont worry 03:44 yes 03:44 oh 03:44 If you're not believing me, I can send you a gmail photo 03:44 guys 03:44 Can't join without dah crash 03:44 we should make a crwa name 03:45 http://prntscr.com/aeqezx 03:45 I can't think of a name 03:45 crew* 03:45 Wait WMAG 03:45 Switch to 1.9 03:45 Create a free trial realm 03:45 And invite us 03:45 Ok 03:45 nonono 03:45 not yet 03:45 not yeeeet 03:45 wait for megas thing to upload 03:45 We must practice 1.9 PvP 03:45 Come on, let's play with a realm until our real server 03:45 so i can record 03:46 What happened new? 03:46 Sword has to recharge for more damage 03:46 Did they add guns? 03:46 No 03:46 Did they add missiles? 03:46 yes 03:46 Shields replaced sword blocking 03:46 This isn't flan's mod :/ 03:46 new arrows 03:46 Notch apples can't be crafted 03:46 WAIT WHAT? 03:46 End updates 03:46 NEW ARROWS 03:46 WINGS 03:46 A glider 03:46 wait what 03:46 Notch apples...can-t-be-crafted? 03:46 How is that possible to fight now? 03:46 Regen II pots suck 03:47 How can I find them!!! 03:47 xD 03:47 so true 03:47 killing shulkers more than likely 03:47 In dungeon chests 03:47 etc 03:47 Oh okay 03:47 RP 03:47 until megas thing uploads? 03:47 There's wings btw 03:47 http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Elytra 03:47 (The next day, a 1.9 server makes Notch Apples a part of the starting kit) 03:47 c00l 03:47 I still, to this day, play 1.7.10 03:48 Did you make the 1.9 realm 03:48 Hey, BJ, can you be the one who starts it? 03:48 RN I'm installing 03:48 I used my trial already 03:48 Guess we'll wait 03:48 NIOOOOO 03:48 DONT DO IT YET 03:48 LET MEGAS THING UPLOAD SO I CAN RECORD :D 03:48 Sodor, you do it 03:48 Can't you upload and record twice? 03:49 Oh YEAH 03:49 stack videos? 03:49 more than likely 03:49 There's dual-wielding in 1.9 03:49 No, I mean, do both the same thing 03:49 but i dont wanna try it if it breaks/ 03:49 yah ik 03:50 Why 03:50 is it not working 03:50 The button for the MC Realms is not wworking 03:51 wintermagnet 03:51 ? 03:51 you know the crafted? 03:51 crafted? 03:51 ssundee sky truemuu etc 03:51 oh yea 03:51 they have a team called the crafted? 03:51 yes 03:51 Im about to encounter the mettaton cooking show 03:51 we should make a name for our tame 03:51 The noobs 03:51 nah 03:51 What about 03:51 The warriors? 03:52 How about 03:52 The Chomper Murderers 03:52 How about 03:52 The Melon Mashers 03:52 its not all pvz jedi 03:52 The XX_LELNEVERDIE_XX 03:52 The Stupid Shats 03:52 FaZe 03:52 Nothing derpy 03:52 Or how about 03:52 unn 03:52 The Intergalactic Crew of epic Porportions? 03:52 DrapItLikeItsHawt 03:52 The unoriginal 03:52 The steam gamers? 03:52 OOOH 03:52 The WMag -dependent army 03:52 Description: 03:52 somehow combine megas and winters thing 03:53 The Weed Crew where 1 guy doesn't smoke ti 03:53 *it 03:53 Pointless, they'all depend on WinterMagnet 03:53 not me 03:53 the unoriginal crew of epic porportions? 03:53 no 03:53 The Nameless 03:53 come on guys 03:53 Or how about we be special because we have no name 03:53 we need a cool name 03:53 the unoriginal intergalatic crew of epic porpotions 03:53 (troll) 03:53 The shifters! 03:54 no thats bad 03:54 Let's be without a name 03:54 we should all have game names 03:54 mega has mega since we all call him mega 03:54 WMAG 03:54 The realm ready? 03:54 ? 03:54 wintermagnet we call wmag 03:54 Has to be 1.9 03:54 No, Minecraft just loaded 03:54 and yes it is 1.9 03:54 kk 03:54 so do we just call you winter or magnet? 03:54 Create it and invite: 03:55 BearJedi 03:55 A small problem 03:55 When I click on "Minecraft Realms" at the main menu 03:55 nothing happens 03:55 I am naming the crew the Triple Troubling Three (troll) 03:55 How about 03:55 1.7.10? 03:55 Also we have no names 03:55 1.9 03:55 name 03:55 Has to be latest update for realms 03:55 Well Realms isn't working 03:55 Which is 1.9 03:56 It did work earlier in 1.8 03:56 Mega 03:56 Make a realm 03:56 Idk how, and I'm too lazy playing Undertale 03:56 GUYS 03:56 WE ARE ALL FAMOUS 03:56 wmag you and my series has 15 veiws now! 03:56 "famous" 03:57 I bet this wiki has more people 03:57 but yea 03:57 you know what i mean 03:57 Yea 03:57 WMAG 03:57 Are you lying again 03:57 Try Realms 03:57 no 03:57 I am trying in 1.8 03:58 also when did i ever lie 03:58 guys 03:58 after megas thing 03:58 i may or may not do undertale 03:58 say 1 for undertale 03:58 2 for teamfortress 03:58 3 for beamng drive 03:58 4 for minecraft 03:58 4 03:58 1 03:58 xD 03:58 1 03:58 1 03:58 1 03:58 1 03:58 !!! 03:58 4? 03:59 dont spam 03:59 wtf 03:59 ok so its 2 to one 03:59 why the unlucky number 03:59 4 03:59 yay 03:59 minecraft has won 03:59 Now can someone just start the realm? 03:59 Also the button doesnt work 03:59 It needs to be 1.9 03:59 Wait, what's going on? 03:59 youtube things 03:59 You went inactive on PVZCC 03:59 That's what 03:59 im reviveing my channel 03:59 Oh... 03:59 plot twist: hypno was here for baout a year and a half now 04:00 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5H31Fv0QYxx1fUl-VaJOYA 04:00 Nothing concerning me then? 04:00 actully 04:00 i wanted to ask you 04:00 do you wanna join it? 04:00 hi 04:01 hi chill 04:01 chillah wanna be a part of my channel to 04:01 Someone start the realm 04:01 how aboutw e join a public server? 04:01 04:01 eeeh 04:01 im a wait 04:01 ntm 04:02 For 1.9? 04:02 im thinking of doing a building compitition with you wmag X3 04:02 you have instant winning 04:02 case 04:02 I suck at building 04:02 no 04:02 One time I built a house, turned into a cave 04:02 huehuehue 04:02 for 1.7.10? 04:02 Or 1.8? 04:02 you pick the topic 04:02 @Chill pointless message much? 04:03 mega will vote 04:03 1.9 04:03 1.8 04:03 and so wil peeps on youtube' 04:03 1.7.10 04:03 .7.10! 04:03 for lief 04:03 1.8. 04:03 1.7.10 04:04 TIEBREAKEER 04:04 MEGA 04:04 brb breakfast 04:04 wut 04:04 Breakfast contains 9 letters 04:04 1.9 04:04 WE WIN 04:04 what "tie"? 04:04 MegaVille2004: 1.8 04:04 no 04:04 1.9? 04:04 I'd choose 1.9 04:04 erugh 04:04 1.9 wins 04:04 1.9 wins? 04:04 im 1.7.10 04:04 i aint playing 1.9 04:04 and disabled is 1.7.10 04:04 1.9 04:05 we all got on one 04:05 jedi said 1.8 04:05 Go on snapshot.muttjunior.com 04:05 mega said 1.9 04:05 I changed to 1.9 04:05 so 2 - 2 04:05 TIEBREAKER 04:05 Let's do a tiebraeker 04:05 thinking 04:05 I WILL USE A DECIDE WHEEL 04:05 nah, let's make a 04:05 no 04:05 WAIT 04:05 ILL FLIP A COIN 04:05 ILL DO IT 04:06 No 04:06 whos tails? 04:06 We need something visible by bot sides 04:06 A QUIZ FIGHT 04:06 I ask BJ a question 04:06 (troll) 04:06 OH YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 04:06 And then he asks me back 04:06 On three rounds 04:06 Whoever has more points wins 04:06 (planto) : *peeks out of the screen* (troll) 04:06 +1 more round if needed 04:06 and i do it to mega 04:06 yes 04:06 http://prntscr.com/aeqp1a 04:06 Whoeover has higher aggregate score wins! 04:06 wat 04:06 gamer: *pushes hoof to the ground 04:07 http://prntscr.com/aeqp1a 04:07 http://prntscr.com/aeqp1a 04:07 http://prntscr.com/aeqp1a 04:07 Im out of here 04:07 BJ STOP 04:07 We made a tiebreaker 04:07 A quiz battle 04:07 2 - 1 04:07 You ran out of a goon 04:07 I think he's going for breakfast 04:07 0 - 0 04:07 So let's do it 04:07 t - t 04:07 BJ, I'll ask question one 04:07 gamer: LEZ DO DIS 04:07 ill ask question 2 04:07 And I ask 3 04:08 Let's see who will start 04:08 Given that 1.9 won the roll 04:08 You will start 04:08 kk 04:08 ASK! (Drum bang) 04:08 Where can you find a dragon's head in 1.9? 04:08 In the end city 04:08 can we rp now? 04:08 Wrong. 04:08 in the egg 04:08 No 04:08 Wrong. 04:08 We can't RP now 04:09 when its killed? 04:09 It's near the End City 04:09 Wrong 04:09 End Cit-Oh nevermind 04:09 Forget it, 1- 0 04:09 MY TURN 04:09 ultra fortresse? 04:09 :D 04:09 It's in End Ships dummy 04:09 *gamer groans* 04:09 shut up jedi i dont look at the updates and crap 04:09 How long have I been playing Minecraft, exact date, exact second? 04:09 rprprprprprprprprrprprprprprprprprprprprrprp 04:09 If you have a good memory 04:09 You will know this 04:09 GO 04:10 + time zone is optional btw 04:10 gamer: 2/6/9 04:10 im just guesing i have no clue 04:10 It's BJ plus that date is wrong 04:10 0 - 0 04:10 k 04:10 Come on, no answer? 04:10 idek how to write dates :/ 04:10 XD 04:10 6/6/1738 04:10 1738 04:10 lel 04:11 anyway 04:11 Wait 04:11 2/1/1738 04:11 ? 04:11 sorry 04:11 that's it 04:11 The answer is.... 04:11 d 04:11 pls rp 04:11 2nd August 2011, 11:24PM 04:11 0 - 0 04:11 Your turn to ask 04:11 8/2/2011 11:24 PM 04:11 1-1 04:11 TTTE will ask 04:11 my turn? 04:11 YES 04:11 *Insert sigh here.* 04:11 It's how much you answer corrcetly, not how much your opponent fails 04:12 So in logic it's 0 - 0 04:12 (Still, same thing) 04:12 *1-1 04:12 *gamer puts hooves on button* Whats my fav game in history of everything 04:12 Even. 04:12 Okay 1 - 1 04:12 Minecraft. 04:12 No it's HIS question 04:12 gmod 04:12 Not yours 04:12 WRONG 04:12 WRONG 04:12 BJ you ask 04:12 BJ asks... 04:12 Not you! 04:12 oh 04:12 FAIL 04:12 Crashed 04:13 :| 04:13 Okay then 04:13 Now ask 04:13 List all new heroes in PvZ Heroes. 04:13 Chill 04:13 Nobody cares 04:13 crooples 04:13 WAIT I KNOW THIS 04:13 party rose... 04:13 04:13 !!!1 04:13 TANK IS WR0NG 04:13 I WAS ON PVZCC 04:13 corn...? 04:13 NOT VERY LONG AGO 04:13 WR0NG 04:13 WR0NG 04:13 WR0NG 04:13 WR0NG 04:13 KCAF 04:14 I REMEMBER PVZ HEROES! 04:14 sun flower 04:14 The heroes were Peashooter, Sunflower, 04:14 WR0NG 04:14 It's an official game dummy 04:14 Wall-nut, Blaze Pea, 04:14 :O 04:14 http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/PvZ_Heroes 04:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUIY8GfBFCs 04:14 Okay, we lost. 04:14 TTTE? 04:14 Any last firee? 04:15 No. 04:15 Well, the answer is revealed 04:15 Keep going for 3 points! 04:15 And it isn't 04:15 TTTE, asks 04:15 Oh 04:15 The trailer reveals some new plants 04:15 Not all 04:15 Well I know them!!!! 04:15 green shadow 04:16 I don't 04:16 :( 04:16 the bonk choy thing 04:16 blaze flower 04:16 armour nut? 04:16 idk 04:16 Wow 04:16 sheeeehs 04:16 I remember some beet kid 04:16 BEET SOMETHING 04:16 beet man 04:16 Beet man! 04:16 yes1 04:17 ok man 04:17 WE GIVE UP 04:17 2 - 1 (or 0 - 0) 04:17 It's Green Shadow, Solar Flare, Grass Knuckles, Spudow, Chompzilla, Rose, Citron, Night Cap, Wall-Knight, and Captain Combustile 04:17 HIS TURN 04:17 Sodor... you go 04:17 Again; His favorite game of all time 04:18 ok 04:18 no im changeing it 04:18 whats my FAV THING IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE 04:18 Trains 04:18 I have Rosette 04:18 WRONG 04:18 Thomas and his friends 04:18 @Chill congrats 04:18 WRONG 04:18 your parents must be proud 04:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifZVtM6FLko @SODOR 04:19 its not thomas 04:19 Weed 04:19 Snoop Dogg 04:19 Minecraft 04:19 Yourself 04:19 Your butt 04:19 wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong 04:20 ROBLOX 04:20 it starts with d.... 04:20 wrong 04:20 Dams 04:20 wrong 04:20 Dust storms 04:20 I'm gonna push you into the dam 04:20 wrong 04:20 Dusk 04:20 Dawn 04:20 Damn 04:20 wrong 04:20 de.......... 04:20 Dunkin' Donuts 04:20 Can we make it one answer only? 04:20 A bad world 04:20 WRONG 04:20 ONE ANSWER 04:20 wrong 04:20 Make one mistake and you lose 04:20 Destiny 04:20 it is one awnser 04:20 wrong 04:20 Alright 04:20 2 - 2 (or 0 - 0) 04:20 Dead Space 04:20 my turn 04:20 Ask 04:20 me 04:21 it was deer 04:21 :O 04:21 Anyway, BJ, ask m 04:21 e 04:21 kk 04:21 kk 04:21 um 04:21 kk 04:21 kk 04:21 Ku klux klan 04:21 Okay 04:21 okay 04:21 What's the MC server I play on? 04:21 MINEPLEX 04:21 ew 04:22 no 04:22 Whats the MC server i play on? 04:22 (foot breaks) 04:22 ew 04:22 no 04:22 The main server I play 04:22 :3 04:22 Stop repeating what he says 04:22 the main server i play 04:22 srry XD 04:22 Anyway 04:22 What's the answer? 04:22 SAWWY 04:22 HINT 04:22 it's ok 04:22 Dude, one answer for elimination 04:22 HINT :3 04:23 sorrry its addicting 04:23 Sodor stop, you iwll be kicked 04:23 EM____ _________ 04:23 emu craft 04:23 EMMIGRATION CRAFT 04:23 no 04:23 dude it's one answer 04:23 60 secs 04:23 if it's wrong i lose 04:23 Cx 04:23 that's the disadvantage 04:23 EMPOWEREDCITy 04:23 emu city 04:24 Wrong 04:24 It's Empire Minecraft 04:24 1 pt fo me 04:24 3 - 2 on avoid/0 - 0 on score 04:24 Now 04:24 Here is one that will break your spine 04:24 What is the name of my favorite soccer team? 04:25 This is revenge >:) 04:25 ncf? 04:25 Come on, no answer? 04:25 What the hell is ncf? 04:25 Argentina national football team 04:25 04:25 AFA 04:25 NFL? 04:25 not a national team 04:26 AFA. 04:26 AFA? 04:26 Oh nope 04:27 Can't guess it? 04:27 TIP: It's a team from the english league 04:27 Did you give up? 04:27 n0 04:27 I can just reveal the answer 04:28 Leicester City 04:28 nope 04:28 Aston Villa 04:28 Tottenham 04:28 ....of course not 04:28 and no 04:28 Sunderland 04:28 04:28 TIP: It's red 04:28 Manchester United 04:28 last chance 04:28 ....! 04:28 Arsenal 04:28 and you're out 04:29 The answer was Liverpool 04:29 Stoke City 04:29 04:29 Anyway 04:29 I guess that's 0 - 0 (or 3 - 3) 04:29 3-3 04:29 EXTRA ROUND 04:29 Ask 04:29 MY TURN 04:30 he asks 04:30 What is the name of http://prntscr.com/aer0cn 04:30 button berry? 04:30 Wrong 04:30 Captain Combustile 04:30 Wrong 04:30 Combustile is a Torchwood 04:31 boom berry 04:31 berry bomb 04:31 Wrong 04:31 Wrong 04:31 3 more tries for each of you 04:32 berry bloom? 04:32 WMAG 'S TRYING TO CHEAT 04:32 WRONG 04:32 hintt 04:32 From a new game 04:32 But you have 2 left child 04:32 thats not a hint its obvuis 04:32 beet man 04:33 WRONG 04:33 YOU USED ALL YOUR TURNS 04:33 4-3 04:33 I WIN 04:33 no 04:33 WHAT 04:33 NO 04:33 I DIDNT 04:33 oooohhh..... 04:33 bac 04:33 you cheating bastard 04:33 Nope kid 04:33 That's an extra round 04:33 Answer? 04:33 Sodor asks 04:33 NOW 04:33 If he loses 04:33 You win 04:34 ok 04:34 What is my name irl... 04:34 hm 04:34 Dj--------- 04:34 :3 04:34 noone can get this 04:34 DJ Boogy Woogums 04:35 :| 04:35 ... 04:35 NOPE 04:35 Dja-------- 04:35 :3 04:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Opgs1U9yQGI 07:20 ? 08:09 a 09:11 AY 09:12 citron PING 09:14 citronfire3 PING 09:15 HOI 09:16 citronfire3 PING 09:16 WAT 09:16 OH 09:16 HI 09:16 LEL 09:16 RP? 09:16 Lol 09:18 ok, wanna rp or something? 2016 03 13